Draconem
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: —¿En que clase de historia una princesa salva a un dragón? —En esta. Día Ocho del reto fanficker: Invierno.


_**Draconem**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día Ocho: Invierno.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El frío intenso le hacía castañear los dientes. Intentó hacer un poco de fuego, pero como ya suponía, los grilletes selladores de magia lo evitaban. Se revolvió el cabello y se posicionó para evitar que el frío lo tocara aun más. Levantó un poco la vista cuando alguien se acercó a la celda.

—Tu cena —le deslizaron una bandeja y volvieron a alejarse. El Dragon Slayer simplemente ignoró la comida.

—¿Natsu? —dijeron fuera de su celda, la voz fue dulce para los oídos de Natsu. Justo como la vez esa, en la que él había caído rendido en sus brazos cuando había despertado al demonio que se volvería su perdición al creerla muerta, simplemente susurró:

—Lucy… —los ojos marrones de la maga celestial se inundaron de lágrimas al contemplar lo destrozado que Natsu se veía. Tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible, debido a que estaba sin permiso en ese lugar, dejó salir a Virgo y esta le cavó una entrada hasta Natsu.

—Oh, Natsu —la maga abrazó el helado cuerpo del pelirrosa, y éste, se sumergió en el exquisito aroma de ella—. Mira como te tienen —y Natsu no respondía, porque estaba concentrado en la voz de Lucy, de su Lucy—. Todo es por culpa de él.

Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Natsu derrumbado de esa forma, en ese momento, él estaba en un estado tan frágil. Lucy le besó el rostro, a pesar de estar sucio de mugre y tierra, y lloró amargamente.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo la fortaleza de Natsu se vio tan degradada de esa forma? ¿Cómo?

La guerra contra Alvarez había dejado miles de destrozos en Fiore, y al hacerse pública la verdadera identidad de Natsu, el reino decidió olvidar todo lo que Fairy Tail había hecho y acusar a Natsu de culpable. Después de todo, era un demonio al servicio de Zeref; si se había salido de control una vez, lo haría después.

—Lucy… —volvió a quejarse Natsu, Lucy lo tenía abrazado, brindándole su calor— No deberías estar aquí, te atraparán —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa, no pueden tenerte de esta forma —Natsu aplastó su rostro contra los pechos de Lucy, estaba helado.

—¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

—Cinco meses. Natsu, todos te extrañamos y hacemos lo posible por sacarte de aquí —él suspiró y cuando inhaló sintió un aroma.

—Vete, Lucy. Ya vienen algunos guardias. Vete —tragándose algunas lágrimas, la maga celestial tomó el rostro del Dragon Slayer y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—No me iré sin ti, Natsu.

—No tengo fuerzas, Lucy —ella juntó su frente a la de él y volvió a besarlo.

—Nos vamos de aquí —tomó al chico en brazos y entró al agujero que Virgo había hecho con anterioridad. Volvió a invocar al espíritu y éste cavó hasta encontrarles la salida del castillo—. Borra nuestro antiguo rastro.

—Sí, princesa —dijo la espíritu estelar y desapareció en el agujero, mientras Lucy llevaba a Natsu a cuestas por el túnel. Apenas sintió el frío y vio la blanca entrada, sonrió.

—Ya salimos —dijo con una sonrisa pisando la nieve. Se quitó el abrigo que tenía y se lo puso a Natsu, lo cargó en su espalda y caminó lo más rápido que pudo con él. Apenas escuchó la alarma dando aviso que el prisionero había escapado, ella corrió.

—Lucy… —la mencionada sonrió al escuchar la voz tranquila de Natsu.

—Ya salimos, Natsu. Cuando podamos escondernos te quito los grilletes.

—Luce… ¿No se supone que el príncipe tiene que salvar a la princesa? —Lucy soltó una risita.

—Tu no eres un príncipe, Natsu. Eres un dragón.

—¿En que clase de historia una princesa salva a un dragón?

—En esta.

—¡Lucy! —la rubia levantó la vista para ver a Happy junto a Virgo.

—Me permití buscar al gato, princesa —Lucy le sonrió con agradecimiento, el espíritu desapareció volviendo a ser llave. Happy le quitó a Natsu de Lucy, el pelirrosa estaba desmayado.

—Vamos, Happy.

—¿A dónde iremos, Lucy? —la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Donde sea que Natsu esté a salvo —el minino asintió y partieron dejando Fiore detrás.

 _ **Nota: Snif Snif… Esto salió de la nada… Estaba releyendo el manga, la parte de la pelea de Natsu y Gray, mientras escuchaba "I'm in here" de Sia (Mi canción favorita) y esto se reprodujo en mi cabeza…**_

 _ **Dendeeeee, desde que empecé a escribir de Fairy Tail ha sido pura tragedia… Pero es que END da para mucho drama.**_

 _ **Sobre el encarcelamiento de Natsu… Creo que ya sabiendo lo peligroso que es él tomarían esas medidas.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y hayan llorado como yo.**_

 _ **Pd: Sí, este OS podría verse como la precuela de "Susceptibilidad".**_


End file.
